In areas of high snowfall, accumulated snow presents an obvious hazard in areas where people walk. While removal of the snow is possible, as snow continues to fall even a minimal accumulation after an area has been cleared can create a dangerous slippery surface. Furthermore when snowfall is heavy enough that the use of machinery such as ordinary snow blowers is desirable, such machinery can rarely be operated on stairways. In such a situation, often an ordinary snow shovel is the only method by which such snow can be removed. The ideal solution is to have a device which can prevent the accumulation of ice and snow of any amount and which can be installed and used in a simple manner. While heated walkways have been known and used for some time, they are generally installed as permanent fixtures, are relatively expensive to install and operate and are not readily adapted to previously existing stairs and walkways.